elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Weaponry
Weaponry is an extension of oneself's skill and personality. Some weapons are suitable for certain classes. In this article, I will be discussing each weapons benefits and weaknesses. Combat Weapons Straightsword The common straightsword. Yet commonly used, have been made with versatile perks and a wide variety of techniques and stances to use them. A straightsword has a fairly strong blade and a sharp end. Straightswords are a moderate mix of everything and are fairly lightweight. Straightswords tend to be the most effective when wielded with a protective shield or a crossbow, or if a bit more experienced can be used in an evasive manner. There aren't many benefits other than holding a sword without a side weapon or shield on it's own could be outclassed by certain weapons. They are suitable for most areas of combat. In certain situations, with a dexterous hand and evasiveness, having akimbo straightswords could be quite lethal. Straightswords lean against being handled well and excelling with skilled wielders. (Top: Ranged, heavier longsword/Bottom: Lighter, finer shortsword) Spear A spear is a lightweight, polearm which is mostly used for thrusting. Unlike most fairly lightweight weaponry, a spear has a good amount of range. Some spears could be broad or have fine edges that could be used in swiping attacks such as the yari. A spear, despite being primarily a thrusting weapon, could inflict high damage when certain areas are open during an enemy's attack. Spears may not be effective in close spaces so it is wise to bring a lightweight weapon with you. Because a spear is mostly used to thrust, it may compliment holding shields as you can take cover and attack. Spears tend to lean on being handled well with skill. Pikes are a much heavier and ranged version of a spear, requiring a tad more strength to wield and do heavier damage but hold up even worse in close combat. (Top: Light Spear/Middle: Bladed Spear/Bottom: Pike) Mace A mace is a blunt weapon which can do striking damage. It's focused weight makes it great to bash enemies armour in. Because of the lacking range, it is wise to wield a shield with it to close in on certain enemies or wielding a crossbow to shoot from distances. Maces could also include make-shift weaponry such as a club or hammer. This weapon excels in close range combat. Certain maces such as hammers are used as tools. When force is put into it, has a chance to do brutal trauma to body parts. It is wise to have a good understanding of power when wielding a mace. (Top: Primitive Club/Middle: Conventional Mace/Bottom: Hammer) Axe Axes are weapons which can also be used as a tool, have a focused weight and center around chopping. Chopping is a versatile and brute force as it is effective against most type of armour. Axes tend to have a quite short range, but can do high damage and are quite effective in close combat. Very suitable with a shield or crossbow. When force is put into it, has a chance to do brutal damage to body parts. Power is a good component in wielding axes. (Top: Conventional Battleaxe/Bottom: Hatchet) Dagger A dagger is a very finely sharpened small blade. Despite the lack of range and weight, do not underestimate this as you can swipe or stab rapidly with it. A dagger could be used as a tool in many situations. If accurate and readied, doing a timed stab or even striking after a parry gives you access to doing very critical damage to internal organs. It's sharp blade also has quite lacerating effects, being able to slash arteries accurately. It tends to excel more in close spaces. Daggers are more suitable for a stealthy or evasive fighting style which requires dexterity. Very suitable to dual wield. Skill is a great component in wielding daggers. (Top: Rather pointier dagger/Bottom: Lacerating dagger) Greatsword A greatsword is a heavier make of a straightsword. Greatswords tend to be held with two hands. Unlike straightswords, have a more chopping blade yet are still sharp enough to do stabbing attacks. A greatsword could block quite well with it's thick blade. A greatsword has good range, nice damage and tend to provide posture within it's attacks. On the downside, a greatsword is usually heavy, take up a lot of energy and does not allow much for a free hand. Your other hand, could be more available to use utilities such as throwing projectiles such as kunai and firebombs. Even a free hand for a potion or casting catalyst. Strength is a good, and in some cases a great component in wielding greatswords. (Top: Standard Greatsword/Bottom: Curved greatsword with heavier chopping power) Thrusting sword Swiftly handled swords mostly used for piercing armour when timed right. Thrusting swords such as the rapier may render fragile after time of use. Like a spear, as this is a mostly thrusting weapon could be suitable while defending with a shield. Despite this fact, most thrusting swords are used in an evasive or stealthy manner as it's sharp point is quite effective in doing critical damage to internal organs. Has a reliable range despite probably not being too useful in close spaces as it is a thrusting weapon. Having great dexterity and a steady foot could make this a deadly weapon. (Top: Edged thrusting sword/Bottom: Pointed rapier) Whip A whip is an excellent class of weaponry. Mostly effective in evasiveness as you can attack from a range. Highly effective against those with light armour, however against heavier armours may render very little damage which is why whips tend to be enchanted with magic power or other makes such as an urumi or a kusarigama. A morningstar is also considered a whip, but rather relies off of strength. Whips are excellent but could hold up bad in close combat. It is wise to have a lightweight shield, or a backup light/heavy weapon. Almost whips have lacerating effects. (Top: Urumi/Second: Standard whip/Third: Morningstar Flail/Bottom: Kusarigama) Halberd Halberds include a variety of polearms which tend to have a rather focused weight on it's head than a spear. Examples of halberds are swordspears, glaives, ordinary halberds, and poleaxes. Halberds are oftenly focused on using two hands unless you are using it for lunging or sweeps. Albeit, you have a freehand to access lightweight equipment such as throwing items and potions or things that do not require much hands on action such as a crossbow. Halberds tend to inflict a moderate to high damage as holding one would require a fairly great mix of skill and power. Halberds do great chopping damage as well as good lunging. Some halberds do not have a pointy tip and just do heavy chopping damage. A lucerne is a halberd with a hammer head which does trauma damage. Halberds may not be effective in close spaces so it may be wise to bring some back up weapons along with you. Halberds also tend to be heavy, so it is recommended you are more stationary as most halberds could require a good amount of energy. (Top: Standard Halberd/Second: Glaive/Third: Swordstaff/Bottom: Poleaxe) Scythe Scythes are finely sharpened farming tools which tend to have lacerating effects. Scythes tend to include crop scythes, kamas and a more conventional warscythe. As scythes may be unusual to see in battle, unlike a conventional warscythe are effective of doing damage past shields, yet aren't really reliable to do damage against even chainmail armoured foes. Scythes themselves may not do well against heavy armour, as enchanting one or a backup weapon is recommended.Scythes may not be effective in close range, but are fairly light weight for what they are and decently ranged. Mostly wielded with two hands. It is recommended you are fairly evasive when managing a scythe. A farming tool like such is unwise as a weapon unless you used a kama or warscythe. (Top: Scythe/Middle: Warscythe/ Bottom: Kama) Katana A katana is a finely sharpened, slim and fragile long blade. Katanas usually have lacerating effects and can usually do great damage to armour but may take up how durable the blade itself is. Katanas are great for fine slashing and stabbing. Most of a katanas techniques require a skilled hand. Katanas are quite ranged, fairly light and could be suitable for those who are evasive. May hold up a slightly ineffective in close combat. (Katana) Curved Sword A curved sword includes a variety of lightweight blades, curved and sometimes used for chopping or fine slicing. Certain curved swords are quite effective in laceration. Skill goes quite hand in hand with this type of weaponry. Certain curved swords may not be effective on heavier armours so some tend to be enchanted. These lightweight slashing blades are effective with a crossbow, shield or handling akimbo. Most curved weaponry could lack range, making it unwise to hold by itself in open spaces. (Top: Chopping power curved sword/Bottom: Lacerating sharp curved sword) Fist Weapon Fist weapons include claws or various gauntlets. Depending on which fist weapon you use, may require a skilled hand, but gauntlets are usually based on how well you do in hand-to-hand combat and gauntlets have an impacting blow which is great for causing trauma. Claws can be variously shaped requiring types of skills to handle. Claws tend to be lacerating, as they are finely sharp. Claws could be a natural, make shift weapon of certain races. Fist weapons lack reach but have fairly great speed. Excellent as a back up weapon but may hold up bad in open spaces. Fist weapons are suitable if you are in armour or evasive. Ranged Weaponry Shortbow (coming soon) Composite Bow (coming soon) Longbow (coming soon) Greatbow (coming soon) Crossbow (coming soon) Firearms (coming soon) =